


I like to think I have everything I want from this life

by rentheadedgleek (davidpatricks)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, i really regret choosing this fucking tense but im too lazy to change it im sorry, jake is sneaky but also a big dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidpatricks/pseuds/rentheadedgleek
Summary: It’s one of the first rules Amy establishes when they start discussing baby names. But, much like spaghetti when you have a small pot, rules were made to be broken.





	I like to think I have everything I want from this life

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is literally my first fic since like...2011 maybe? this lil plot bunny has been kicking around in my head for a long time and demanded to be written!
> 
> say hi on tumblr @elephantfresh !

It’s one of the first rules Amy establishes when they start discussing baby names. No alliteration, nothing from the list Charles had gleefully sent them almost immediately after they announced her pregnancy, and no Die Hard names. But, much like spaghetti when you have a small pot, rules were made to be broken.

The idea hits him in the middle of the night, a mere six hours after they learned that they’re having a girl. He carefully slips out of bed, thankful that Amy has been overheating easily of late and has opted to sleep right by the edge of their bed, as close to her huge bedside fan and as far from her husband’s body heat as possible. Padding down the hall to the kitchen, avoiding the squeakier floorboards as he goes, Jake heads straight for the magnetic notepad on the fridge. Right next to the notepad is the black-and-white ultrasound photo he and Amy had put up as soon as they got home from her doctor’s appointment the day before. He pauses, pressing a quick kiss to two of his fingers and then moving them to rest gently on the photo, a leftover habit from his days in Florida. He lingers for a moment, trying to push away memories of hot tub burritos and ill-advised frosted tips that flash in his mind, uninvited. He reminds himself that those days of agonizing separation are behind them now, that they’re going to be  _ parents _ in a few months’ time. Jake feels his stomach flutter the way it does every time he thinks about the upcoming addition to their little family--part excitement, part fear--but before his mind can wander too much, he sternly reminds himself that he’s ventured out here for a reason. Grabbing a pen from the countertop, Jake tears away the top sheet of the notepad and scrawls down the perfect name for his daughter. 

 

***

 

Forty-two hours, one epidural, and countless screamed expletives after their arrival at Brooklyn Methodist, Jake and Amy are parents. Jake is pressed into Amy’s side in her hospital bed, the guard rail digging into his ribs, as he cradles their baby close to his chest. His wife--his incredible, strong, gorgeous,  _ badass _ wife--is focused on the two-page form on the tray table in front of her, painstakingly filling out their daughter’s birth certificate. Tearing his gaze away from the impossibly tiny girl in his arms, Jake peers over Amy’s shoulder and grins at their baby’s name on the page, spelled out in her mother’s impeccable handwriting.  _ Naomi Rose Santiago-Peralta _ .

Luckily for Jake, Amy had fallen in love with the name as soon as he suggested it. They’d already settled on Rose for the middle name, shortly after Rosa won godparent rights in a special Peraltiago Baby Edition of the Jimmy-Jab Games (a continuation of the Santiago-Peralta tradition of making major life decisions through absurd, elaborate bets and contests), but it took them a few weeks of debate before Jake remembered his brilliant idea and retrieved the crumpled paper from underneath one of the piles on his cluttered bedside table. Jake presses a kiss to his wife’s temple before turning his attention back to Naomi. She’s the most perfect thing he’s ever seen. A few soft, golden brown curls are already visible on her head, and he lets his thumb gently brush over them, smoothing them against the baby’s forehead. She yawns, and Jake thinks his chest may explode from the cuteness overload. ‘ _ She has her mommy’s nose, _ ’ he thinks to himself delightedly as he watches said nose scrunch up mid-yawn. 

“Hey Peanut,” Jake coos softly, still using the nickname he’d picked for the baby early in Amy’s pregnancy, “I love you so much, do you know that? Mommy and I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world.” Amy smiles, sneaking a glance at her two favourite people before returning to the birth certificate. A baby  _ and _ a government document? This is definitely the best day of her life.

 

***

 

Jake waits until Naomi is six months old before he tells Amy how he came up with her name. After six months, they can no longer freely change the name on their baby’s birth certificate with no questions asked -- Jake made sure to research that part  _ very _ carefully before suggesting the name to Amy. All three sets of Naomi’s grandparents plus the Nine-Nine are gathered at the Santiago-Peralta household to celebrate the baby’s “half-birthday”, a concept that Amy and Captain Holt both found ridiculous, but Jake had insisted they throw a small party anyway. Charles and Jake are sitting on the living room floor, on opposite sides of Naomi’s play mat, entertaining her so everyone else (particularly Amy) could grab some food and chat. 

“Wheeeeeere’s Naomi?” Charles exclaims, covering his eyes. “There she is!” Naomi squeals with laughter when her Uncle Charles reappears from behind his hands, clumsily clapping her little hands together. “Her name really suits her, Jakey. Where’d you get the idea? I know for a fact no one in your family has been named Naomi in the last four generations, so it can’t be that…” Jake decides not to probe further into how extensively Charles has researched his family tree, opting instead to lean down and make funny faces at his daughter. 

“Actually, I’ve been wondering that too,” Amy chimes in from her place on the sofa, turning to address her husband. “You’ve never given me a straight answer.”

“Well…” Jake pauses, eyes widening slightly when he realizes all their guests are staring at him, waiting for his answer. “Okay, promise you won’t get mad. Ames.”

“I’ll make no such promise.”

“I kinda...let’s say...creatively circumvented the no  _ Die Hard  _ names rule,” Jake admits, “and I  _ may _ have gotten her name by removing some of the letters from Nakatomi. The ‘k, a, t’ part, to be specific.”

Gina and Rosa share an amused look, Charles is barely holding back his laughter, and Terry shoots Jake a glare. 

“Didn’t you suggest Nakatomi as a baby name for Ava?” Terry asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey, I stand by that! Works for a boy or a girl!” Jake retorts. “But once Ames said no  _ Die Hard _ , I had to use my amazing detective/genius brain to find a workaround!”

“You took away three letters, man. It’s not exactly rocket science,” Terry replies, unimpressed.

Amy is eerily calm, saying “We’ll talk about this later,” in an even, unemotional voice. 

“Cool. Coolcoolcoolcoolcool, no doubt no doubt no doubt,” Jake chatters nervously, aware of the shitstorm he’s definitely in for after their guests leave. Thankfully, Naomi chooses this moment to mimic Jake, babbling something that sounds like “no-da” rapidly. Amy breaks into a grin and moves from the couch to the floor, lifting the baby into her arms and pressing a big kiss to her chubby cheek. “You are too cute,  _ mija _ !” She coos to her daughter, beaming proudly. Jake lets out a sigh of relief now that the attention is off him. The relief only lasts for about twenty minutes, though, as the party ends and everybody leaves, meaning it’s time to explain himself to Amy. After setting Naomi down on her play mat, his wife turns to him, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

“So...I broke a rule,” Jake says with what he hopes is a charmingly sheepish grin. Amy pauses, considers staying mad a little while longer, but can’t help breaking into a soft chuckle and taking a few steps towards her husband.

“You shouldn’t have tricked me into breaking my own rule, dummy,” she chastises gently, softly bumping her shoulder against his. 

“I know. Sorry, babe...I just got really excited about my idea and I guess I got carried away,” he replies, sliding an arm around her and resting his hand at the small of her back. 

“It’s okay, Jake. If you wanted to change the rules you could’ve just asked, that’s what’s bothering me. I don’t want you thinking you can’t talk to me,” Amy says, leaning into Jake’s touch. Jake nods and presses a kiss to his wife’s temple. 

“And Jake? I’m naming the next one.”


End file.
